


you are my angel

by wonhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, barista wonwoo, librarian joshua, wonwoo is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhao/pseuds/wonhao
Summary: wonwoo does NOT have a crush on the guy who works in the library next door. at least thats what he likes to think





	you are my angel

**Author's Note:**

> ok first this is the start of a small collections of fics for wonwoo's birthday... each fic has a different wonwoo ship and they will probably vary in length. i hope you enjoy :)

To be completely honest, Wonwoo had never really noticed the guy running the store next to him. Sure, they were neighbours and all, but it wasn’t like he ever brought business in, and the only glimpses Wonwoo ever caught of him were through the dusty old windows of his bookstore.

That all changed, however, when Wonwoo added hot chocolate to the menu.

Well. It didn’t all change. The world kept spinning, everyone who wasn’t Wonwoo and didn’t buy coffee from his shop was completely unaffected, and no mysterious singing purple slugs popped up in the middle of the desert (although how anyone would ever connect Wonwoo’s choice in beverages to alien life on a completely different continent was anyone’s guess). Even Wonwoo’s little coffee shop stayed the same. What did change, however, was Wonwoo’s general outlook on ducks, bookstore owners and his ability to stay in a relationship with someone.

They say you will always remember the moment you meet your other half, but Wonwoo only had vague memories of that day. This is possibly because it took absolutely bloody ages for him to realise that he actually had an ‘other half’. He remembered choking on the latte he’d stolen from himself because the angel from that one painting over in the Louvre had somehow become living flesh and was standing in his store, but aside from that, he remembered nothing. Not even the date.

The next time the angelic being had walked into his shop, however, was probably the clearest memory he had from those times. He’d learnt that the angel’s name was Joshua , that he was completely human (obviously), that he liked his hot chocolate with a shit-ton of sugar, and that he worked right next door. Most of these, strangely enough, fitted almost perfectly in with Wonwoo’s view of bookstore owners (i.e. that they were all boring hermits that probably never drank).

He didn’t see Joshua for a month after that. Which turned out to be just enough time to realise that he was acting like a love-struck teenager over someone that he’d met twice only (not including that time when he’d tried to get to know his new neighbour and been glared out of the store), and wasn’t even his type. Possibly.

(Wonwoo had never really thought of himself as having a type. There wasn’t really room to be picky when all you had were one-night stands picked up from who-knows-where, or the occasional friends-with benefits arrangement.)

So Wonwoo had picked himself up off the metaphorical Floor of Vaguely Romantic Teenage Angst, slapped himself around a bit, and told himself to stop being a bloody idiot. And then Joshua had come right back in, apologising for disappearing for so long (even though they’d only met twice), and all of Wonwoo’s hard work flew right out the window and he was right back to not being entirely sure if he was in l- really really liked the guy, or his constant aura of faint bemusement just did funny things to Wonwoo’s head.

The next few times Joshua entered Wonwoo’s store were almost exactly the same. Wonwoo continued to be one-part love-struck teenager, two-parts irritable bastard, and Joshua continued to look vaguely confused about everything. Stilted small talk was made, embarrassing silences were had, and Wonwoo was starting to get really fed up with the whole mess. So, figuring that a simple offer of friendship would have absolutely no negative consequences whatsoever, he asked if Joshua would possibly be free that Friday to go feed ducks. Which was actually rather strange in and of itself, because Wonwoo hated ducks. A terrifying incident in his childhood involving a duck, an octopus and a rather dented bicycle had left him with a deep-seated hatred of all things aquatic.

Joshua accepted his offer, which was even stranger, especially seeing as he’d only seen Wonwoo a handful of times over the past three months, and really, when someone in big round glasses and a checkered vest asked you to ‘feed ducks’ with them, you really had to wonder what the phrase ‘feeding ducks’ actually meant in that context. Which meant Joshua was either incredibly oblivious and/or trusting, or that he was perfectly aware of Wonwoo’s confusion and simply did not give a flying fuck.

One Friday turned into two, and two turned into a whole two months and a possible duck-feeding tradition, which Wonwoo didn’t protest nearly as much as he should have, considering. And obviously Joshua felt that five months was a long enough period of time to get to know someone, and invited him into the bookstore’s back room to ‘get horribly drunk’ on New Year’s Eve. Which kind of destroyed Wonwoo’s ‘people who work with books are teetotallers’ idea, but he was too busy trying to get horribly drunk while not destroying any of the apparently priceless books in the back room and explain the biology of dolphins to their owner.

And then the countdown finished, and he was kissing Joshua and this was wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this, he’d just become friends with the guy and now he’d gone and ruined it, he’d ruined another relationship, him and relationships never mixed ever, and oh, Joshua was kissing him back, that changed everything.

And the next morning, when Joshua had put up with his hangover (he had put away almost twice as much as Wonwoo and barely had a headache; his liver must have been made of titanium or something) and still showed no sign of remorse (or even letting him forget about it), Wonwoo had looked at him making coffee (bought for him, too; Joshua never touched the stuff) and thought, I can do this.

(And two years later, when Wonwoo had finally succeeded in getting Joshua off of his shitty couch in his dusty back room and into Wonwoo’s nice, clean, hygienic apartment, he’d looked at him and thought, yeah, I can do this).

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to lily for encouraging me to do this - i really do appreciate you
> 
> (also sorry about the format im posting on mobile because im currently stuck in a&e)


End file.
